


Of trust and shaving foam

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Cliffhangers, Gabriel shaving Sam, M/M, My beta yelled at me again, Oral Sex, Razors, Shaving, Shaving Kink, Smut, Top Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, mentions of bottom Sam, mentions of rimming, not his face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sometimes Sam isn't so sure if he should play along with everything Gabriel suggested but this time...this time he was happy he went this his archangels' wish.





	Of trust and shaving foam

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one.
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  


Gabriel pulled the shaving razor slowly and with care over Sam’s skin. The sharp blade cut through every fine hair and left nothing behind but a soft, smooth surface. Sam’s breath hitched when the blond lifted his testicles and dragged the blade slowly over the underside of his balls. Haltering his movement, Gabriel looked up from his stretched position between Sam’s legs.  
  
Sam’s face was flushed red, and the pupil had consumed all the colours in them. Gabriel had asked the hunter if he would play along in this fantasy of his. At first, Sam had hesitated when Gabriel had shown him the gleaming razor blade. It was an old but incredibly sharp edge with a handle made of bone which had turned dark with age. Sam hadn’t been sure if he wants anybody with a sharp instrument in hand working on his body, especially on his balls and cock, but Gabriel had promised to stop the second the taller man felt uncomfortable or told him to.  
  
Gabriel had conjured a luxurious bathroom for them. He had taken his time to pamper Sam. The archangel had washed Sam’s hair and massaged his sore muscles before he told the brunet to lay down on a divan bed Gabriel had snapped up. It was soft but wouldn’t stain under the shaving foam and water.  
  
Now that they were actually doing this, Sam was more into this than both had expected. His cock was rock hard under Gabriel’s hands, skin stretched taut and flushed red, but when the blond heard Sam’s breathe hitch, he stopped and pulled the blade away. “You need to keep still Sam. Can’t risk damaging something so precious.” Gabriel licked over the sensitive underside of Sam’s cock that wasn’t covered in shaving foam.  
  
Sam whimpered but remained still otherwise. “Why is it so hot to have you work on my balls with a damn blade?” Chuckling, Gabriel let the blade slide over Sam’s leg with the blunt side. “Because you trust me with something so dangerous on such a vulnerable part of your body. It’s neither the blade nor the danger of a slice on your skin turning you on Sam. It’s your trust in me turning you on. Your consent…” The blade wandered over the taunted skin around Sam’s cock. “…to allow me to do this to you is what makes you so hard.” Gabriel cleaned the blade with two quick wipes on a small towel, but he never let go of Sam’s balls in his hand. “Your trust in me is so absolute that you allow me to work on you with something like an antique razor blade that’s sharp enough to cut through bone.”  
  
Gabriel smirked when a drop of precum dripped down from Sam’s cock on his belly. “And in return makes me hard enough to pound nails with my dick… and it gives me a few more ideas.”  
  
Gabriel took a carafe standing next to him and washed the leftover shaving foam off Sam’s groin before he applied a cooling balm on the smooth skin with a snap. Another snap followed and while Sam couldn’t tell what Gabriel had done, the archangel placed himself in the hunter’s lap with a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
“So many ideas and kinks I want to explore with your unlimited trust.” Gabriel reached behind himself and lined Sam’s hard cock up with his magically stretched and lubed hole. Being an archangel has its perks. Lifting himself up to his knees, Gabriel pushed down on Sam’s thick cock and didn’t stop until he bottomed out. Groaning at the feeling of smooth skin against his stretched him and balls, Gabriel rolled his hips and placed his hands on Sam’s chest.  
  
“And when we’re done here, I’m going to turn you around, and you will hold yourself open for me while I use the same blade around your tight little hole before I eat you out and fuck you afterward.” Gabriel smiled wickedly at Sam who placed his hands on the archangel’s hips and thrust upwards into Gabriel’s tight heat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
